Cinderella (2015)
Cinderella ist eine US-amerikanische Märchenverfilmung aus dem Jahr 2015, bei der Kenneth Branagh Regie führte. Der Film basiert auf Charles Perraults Märchen und wurde durch Walt Disneys gleichnamigem Film von 1950 inspiriert. Die Rollen spielen Lily James als Cinderella. Daneben sind Cate Blanchett, Richard Madden, Stellan Skarsgård, Holliday Grainger, Derek Jacobi und Helena Bonham Carter zu sehen. Handlung Ella lebt mit ihren Eltern auf einem schönen Anwesen in einem friedlichen Reich. Von Kindesalter an, wird sie von ihrer Mutter unterrichtet, an Magie zu glauben, so dass sich Ella mit vielen Tiere auf dem Gut befreundet, vor allem mit den Mäusen. Eines Tages wird ihre Mutter krank. Auf dem Totenbett fragt sie Ella um das Versprechen, dass sie immer Mut haben wird und gütig bleibt. Ellas Vater heiratet schließlich nach einiger Zeit Lady Tremaine, die Witwe eines alten Freundes, die zwei Töchter hat: Drisella und Anastasia. Ella begrüßt ihre neue Stieffamilie trotz der unangenehmen Haltung ihrer Stiefschwestern. Nachdem Ellas Vater für eine Reise ins Ausland geht, enthüllt Lady Tremaine nach und nach ihre grausame und neidische Art, so verweist sie Ella, auf dem Dachboden zu wohnen, damit ihre Stiefschwestern ihr Zimmer erhalten. Leider stirbt Ellas Vater während der Reise, Lady Tremaine entlässt alle Diener, um Geld zu sparen und gibt Ella die Haushaltsaufgaben. An einem kalten Abend schläft Ella am Kamin der Wärme wegen, wacht am nächsten Morgen mit Ruß bedeckt auf. Ihr Stieffamilie nennt sie daraufhin nur noch "Cinderella", außerdem darf sie nicht mehr mit ihrer neuen Familie zusammen essen. Gebrochen durch ihre Grausamkeit, reitet Ella in den Wald, wo sie Kit trifft, einen Lehrling aus dem Palast, der Teil einer Jagdgesellschaft ist und die einen Hirsch jagen. Kit ist tatsächlich der Prinz, was Ella aber nicht weiß. So plädiert sie für die Freiheit des Hirsches, bis Kit zustimmt. Berührt durch seine Güte entwickelt Ella Gefühle für Kit. Kit wird ebenfalls von Ellas Charme, Freundlichkeit und einzigartigen Blick auf das Leben verzaubert. Beide bringen den Wunsch zum Ausdruck, einander wieder zu sehen. Der König, der nur noch er wenig Zeit im Leben hat, beharrt darauf, dass sich Kit eine Prinzessin zur Frau nimmt, die für den Vorteil des Königreichs stehen soll. Während des bevorstehenden königlichen Balls soll die Prinzessin gefunden werden. Kit überzeugt seinen Vater, jedes qualifizierte Mädchen im Land einzuladen, in der Hoffnung, Ella wieder zu sehen. Als der Ball angekündigt wird, hat die Tremaine-Familie die Aussicht, zu heiraten, um aus ihrer eigenen Misere herauszukommen. Ella ist ebenfalls begeistert, da sich ihr Chance bietet, Kit zu sehen. Sie trägt das Kleid ihrer Mutter, da sich Lady Tremaine weigert, ihr ein neues zu kaufen. In der Nacht des Balles möchte Ella mit ihrer Stieffamilie zum Ball, aber Lady Tremaine verspottet sie zusammen mit ihren Töchtern, sie zerreißen Ellas Kleid und lassen sie stehen. Ihren Mut verloren, läuft Ella mit in den Garten und trifft eine alte Bettlerin, die sich als Ellas gute Fee offenbart. Verwandelt in ihre wahre Form, verwandelt die gute Fee auf magische Weise einen Kürbis in einen prächtigen Wagen, vier Mäuse in weiße Pferde, zwei Eidechsen in Helfer, eine Gans in einen Kutscher und schließlich Ellas zerrissenes Kleid in ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid, mit einem Paar magischer Glas Pantoffeln. Die gute Fee warnt Ella, dass die Magie beim letzten Schlag um Mitternacht ihre Wirkung verliert. Auf dem Ball ist der ganze Hof von Ella gebannt, vor allem Kit. Nervös, aber glücklich einander wieder zusehen, haben sie einen perfekten ersten Tanz, als ob die beiden ihr ganzes Leben lang zusammen gewesen wären. Das ärgert den Großherzog, der Kit mit Prinzessin Chelina von Zaragoza verheiraten wollte, eine Tatsache, die Lady Tremaine belauscht. Überrascht von Kits wahrer Identität, hat Ella hat dennoch eine wunderbare Zeit mit Kit, die zusammen die Schlossanlage und den geheimen Garten erkunden. Bevor Ella ihren Namen sagen kannt, beginnen die Glockenschläge, Mitternacht anzukündigen. Ella ist gezwungen zu fliehen, dabei verliert sie einen von ihren Glasschuhen. Sie schafft es, beim letzten Schlag Mitternacht zu Hause zu sein. Ella versteckt den einen gläserne Pantoffel als Andenken unter den Dielen ihres Zimmers. Sie ist zufrieden, dass eine Nacht voller schöner Erinnerung bleibt. Der König stirbt bald danach, aber nicht vorher seinem Sohn die Erlaubnis zu geben, Ella zu heiraten, wenn er will. Ellas Identität und den Aufenthaltsort nicht kennend, möchte der nun neue König Kit, die "mysteriöse Prinzessin” heiraten. Aufgeregt von diesr Nachricht eilt Ella, den gläsernen Pantoffel zu holen, nur um ihre Stiefmutter zu finden, die Forderungen an Ella stellt, die sie verweigert. Daraufhin zertrümmert Lady Tremaine den Schuh und sperrt Ella ein. Mit dem kaputten Schuh und der Identität der mysteriösen Prinzessin verlangt Lady Tremaine beim Großherzogs im Austausch für den Titel Gräfin und vorteilhafte Ehen für ihre Töchter. Der Großherzog versucht Kit davon zu überzeugen, die mysteriöse Prinzessin mit dem zerbrochenen Schuh zu vergessen, aber das macht nur Kit noch entschlossener, sie zu finden. Der Großherzog und der Hauptmann der Garde führen die Mission, die mysteriöse Prinzessin zu finden, an, indem sie mit dem verbleibenden Schuh alle der Mädchen im Land zu untersuchen, aber der magische Schuh passt niemanden. Als sie bei Ellas Anwesens ankommen, passt der Schuh auch ihren Stiefschwestern nicht. Als sie wieder gehen wollen, hören sie Ellas Gesang durch ein Fenster, das die Mäuse geöffnet haben. Der Großherzog versucht, dies zu ignorieren, aber Kit offenbart sich als einer der Wächter. Kit fragt den Kapitän, die Quelle des Gesangs zu untersuchen. Sobald Ella gefunden wird, versucht Lady Tremaine sie davon abzuhalten, den Schuh anzuprobieren. Ella setzt ihren Willen durch und geht zu Kit. Ella und Kit werden dadurch wieder vereint. Kit erkennt Ella auch ohne den Schuh, der ihr perfekt passt. Sie versprechen sich, einander zu nehmen, wie sie sind. Als die beiden das Haus verlassen, vergibt Ella ihrer Stiefmutter. Danach verlässt Ellas Stieffamilie, zusammen mit dem Großherzog, das Reich und kehren nie wieder zurück. Endlich heiraten Ella und Kit und werden zu den beliebtesten Monarchen des Landes. Besetzung Produktion Dreharbeiten Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 23. September 2013. Der Film wurde in Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, England gedreht, wo auch die Disney-Produktionen Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten und Maleficent - Die dunkle Fee gedreht wurden. Andere Drehorte waren unter anderem Blenheim Palace, Windsor Castle, Cliveden, das Old Royal Naval College und Black Park. Obwol der royale Palast hauptsächlich am Computer entstand, war das reale Vorbild der Zwinger in Dresden. Veröffentlichung Der Film feierte seine Weltpremiere am 13. Februar 2015 während den 65. Internationalen Filmfestspiele Berlin. Wie bei Disney-Produktionen üblich, wurde ein Vorfilm gezeigt. Dabei handelt es sich um den Kurzfilm Party-Fieber mit den Charakteren aus Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren. Auszeichnungen & Nominierungen (Auswahl) Galerie Poster Cinderella 2015.jpg Bilder cinderella.jpg cinderella-live-action-news1.jpg Trailer Cinderella - Teaser Trailer Cinderella - Trailer Siehe auch *Cinderella im Disney Wiki. Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:2015 Film Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Remake Kategorie:Märchen Kategorie:Disney Kategorie:Walt Disney Studio Film Kategorie:Disney-Live-Action-Märchen-Filme